Code Geass: The Return
by The Akashain
Summary: Lelouch The Demon has been slain, and the world should be at peace. But those who do not like the new government wish to take control and claim their independence. Rebellion groups start to rise and rumors begin to spread that Lelouch never died, but instead they say his death was faked. Is Lelouch really alive? And if so, can he return the world to the peace he wished to create?
1. Prologue

**A/N: First off I would like to welcome you to my Code Geass series. This series is based after the end of Code Geass R2, so if you haven't watched the entire show I warn you that this will contain spoilers. If R3 comes out after the release of this prologue then everything up to the point where I say so is before R3, everything written after I say so will be during or after R3. The original idea of this series is that I feel Code Geass shouldn't have ended at R2, thus I wanted to continue it myself. Any form of critiques are welcome and I hope you enjoy the series.**

They say Lelouch The Demon, the man who took control of the world, was killed by someone new who goes by the alias of Zero. The day Lelouch was slain was a day of rejoice, the whole world cheered as they seen the sword pierce his abdomen. This joy created a feeling that everything in the world was right, that the wars and tyranny have halted and that an era of peace would descend onto the land. Sadly that wish did not come true. Yes the world was unified under a single banner and the good majority of people were happy to resume their lives without worry. But there was those who didn't like this new government and this new peace, there was those who wanted change. But they are not of focus right now, being only small groups at the current time.

No, our focus is on Lelouch and if he was really slain. Lelouch had control of the final form of the power known as Geass, his Geass allowing him to give someone an order they can never refuse, but only once per person. Lelouch's Geass had extended to both of his eyes and was now permanent. As C.C. once said, someone with Geass in both eyes would be able to kill an immortal, which was her goal of giving Lelouch Geass, so he could kill her and lift her curse. But once someone kills an immortal they become one themselves, which is the final curse of the Geass. But it is possible that Lelouch was already immortal before his death.

Charles Vi Britannia killed the one known as V.V., who was an immortal. By killing him Charles was able to reach immortality and gained the ability to activate the thought elevator, which would kill the 'gods' and create a world without lies or differences. This plan was stopped by Lelouch when he used his Geass on the gods to have them destroy the thought elevator and then using his Geass again he forced his father, Charles, to die. This means Lelouch has killed an immortal, and Lelouch is immortal due to this.

Thus the man known as Lelouch is still alive, having faked his death to create peace. Lelouch, someone who may still hold his original Geass along with his immortality, who is also the greatest strategist the world has ever known, is out there somewhere. Is he leading a new rebellion or is he quelling one that is already existent? Is he living in the peace he created or is he slowly destroying it? Is Lelouch still active? With someone of his power it would be near impossible to know, unless we go and find out for ourselves. And that is just what we are going to do.


	2. The Awakening

Our story begins in the country of Britannia, the country that, under lead of the 99th emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia, took control of the entire world. Specifically the state known as Britain, in the capital city of New Pendragon. The city that was destroyed by a fleija and is home to the grave of the said emperor. Lelouch the Demon, the emperor that took control of the world, bore all of the world's hatred and was slain, in hopes to kill all of that hatred off with him.

The cheers of those who hated the demon emperor known as Lelouch can still be heard as they echo through the city. In this there is one sound that stands out, the cries and wails of Nunnally, the sister of the recently killed emperor. Her cries only getting louder as the life of her brother flashes through her eyes, an effect of the Geass that can happen at the will of the Geass owner when they are on the verge of death. Or at least, when they should be. See, on the verge of death Lelouch had a vision. It begun with a vision of C's world, then a form of zombified civilians walking towards what is assumed to be the great beyond in complete gray scale and that was followed by a nuclear explosion of what looks to be poisonous skulls. This continued for a few more seconds until a familiar voice was heard.

"Welcome Lelouch, to my world." The voice quickly formed into a face, the face of C.C. and at that second the images behind her came to a halt on C's world. "This is the stage between life and death. The crossover from your world into mine. The ending of your life, or, what you people would call, heaven. But you won't be staying."

"What are you talking about? Why have you brought me here, only to tell me I can't stay? I was killed, are you trying to say that I'm somehow still alive?" Lelouch replied with a form of confused frustration.

"It's simple Lelouch. V.V. had the power known as code and your father, Charles, killed V.V. and took code for himself. Thus Charles became an immortal. But, as you know, you managed to kill Charles with your geass, which means you have claimed his code."

"You're saying I'm immortal? If that's true, why did you bother to bring me here? Why didn't you just leave me on earth?"

C.C. giggled at his questions. "What would be the fun in that? Anyway, it's time to wake up Lelouch, when you do you'll be with me, we're far away from Pendragon" And with that C.C. walked over to Lelouch and placed her hand on his shoulder.

With this, Lelouch's mind was sent into a rapid spiral, with the images returning again and the sound of C.C.'s voice echoing through his head. The voice getting increasingly distant, and once it was gone his eyes shot open and was greeted with a bright light. A light that turned out to be the morning sky. Lelouch hastily sat up. Surveying his surroundings he noticed that he was sitting in a cart of fresh hay on the countryside as the cart slowly bounced along the dirt road.

Looking ahead there was a familiar sight, one Lelouch would be 'glad' to see. This was the mysteriously green hair of C.C., with a red hat on top of it and C.C. wearing a dress below it. She was sitting at the front of the cart, most likely the one driving.

"You're finally awake. Did you sleep well?" C.C. asked without even looking back at Lelouch.

"Sleep? Where have you taken me?"

"Away from Pendragon. We couldn't keep you there, everybody hates you, they probably would have chopped your body into bits, that would've made it difficult to get you here."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Does it really matter where you are? And in those clothes with the current circumstances I think you're in no place to argue."

Just then Lelouch decided to look down at exactly what C.C. was talking about, and sure enough his clothes were different. They went from his white and gold royalty clothing to a blue robe with a straw farmers hat. Right after noticing the clothing C.C. spoke again to avoid confusion, "I had to hide who you are, we don't want people seeing me pulling the dead emperor away from the capital right after his assassination."

With that Lelouch got up and walked over to where C.C. was (well, as close as he can get while staying in the cart) and he spoke, "What was your reasoning for bringing me here though? To a quiet countryside in a horse cart."

"There's something I want you to see, we're almost there."

Looking up, past the rolling grass hills and faded red barns and houses, there was a stone building. Not just any stone building either, a church. A church with a central pillar that had a stained glass window right in the center, near the peak off said pillar, and the design was that of the geass.

"Welcome, to the original location of where I received my own geass, and eventually, the code itself."


	3. The Ultimate Code

**A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating the story for a while, I had exams the past week and didn't have time to write when I planned to. Hopefully I'll be able to upload more often throughout the summer and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

The cart came to a halt with a tired neigh from the horses, who preceded to lie down on the long grass to rest after the long journey. Lelouch walked to the edge of the cart and jumped off. Quickly turning around he finally got a proper view of the building. And what a magnificent building it was, for medieval infrastructure that is.

The building is mostly what you would have expected, the rectangular base shape of stone brick that leaded to a pointed stone roof as sharp as the edge of a blade. The walls contained multiple rectangular stained glass windows and a central one in the rear with the image of a lady on it, most likely the first to have received Geass or even the code. The lady was marvelous. She was wearing a silk dress that was a shade of purple, to show royalty, and had a form of head dress, which was a striking red color, pure crimson. Lastly a stone pillar stood in the centre with a circular stained glass window of its own near the top, this one consisting of the scarlet Geass symbol itself. The building even seemed to emit power in the purest form, with a slight crimson glow in the seams of the bricks and around the edges of the windows.

After a while of examination of the godly building from Lelouch, C.C. spoke up, "The oldest building for Geass in existence. Actually, this is the first one ever created. Designed to harness the power of the gods. With more power than all of Charles' gates combined and even more power than The Geass Order in whole. Completely invincible from all forms of attacks and created so well that even with the best technology in the world, Charles was unable to find it. This building was also once the only location where you could receive code, which was received in a bloody ritual that almost always ended with the Geass wielder and the one with code dead, which is why there is only two codes remaining. Now with the help of The Geass Order this building was 'obsolete' and forgotten over time."

"If this building is so powerful why did you bring me here? What is your reasoning for this?" Lelouch asked.

"You have a lot of questions now that you've awoken from what you thought was death, don't you? By coming here you would be able to complete your code, The Geass Order made it possible to get code without this building, which is how V.V. obtained it, but this building gives the code it's highest form of power."

"What would that highest form of power be? I'm already immortal and have the use of my Geass, which I can't explain why because Charles couldn't even use his when he received code. How could this get more powerful?"

"Lelouch, code is like Geass. It's different in everyone with only one thing that lasts throughout each person, immortality. Mine allows me to communicate with those I have a contract with, without even being there." C.C. turned to look at Lelouch, "Your code was especially powerful, yours allowed you to continue to use your Geass. Now, come with me, it's time to give you your ultimate code."

The inside of the building was again, what you would expect from a building like this. Except, everything was clean and polished, as if it hasn't been ignored for over a millennia. Is had stained and lacquered mahogany pews, the kind you would see in a church, and a raised platform near the centre rear of the room. On this platform was an altar with a stained glass window behind it, the one of the lady that's perfectly visible from the outside world. Even the stone brick and hardwood base flooring seemed untouched, with no marks of dust or corroding over time. But there was one thing that stood out, in the centre, just in front of the altar there was blood stains that looked brand new.

C.C. spoke while gradually walking towards the altar, "The curse of this building. Nothing changes inside of it unless someone with Geass or code, or someone allowed in by another with Geass or code, decides to change it themselves. Looks like the last one in here was me, when I got my code." C.C. spoke with neutral tone, no forms of emotion in the slightest. She suddenly stopped and turned around to look at Lelouch "Now it is time to complete yours. Sit by the altar and we will begin the ritual."

C.C. turned back to face the altar as Lelouch walked past her, slightly brushing her shoulder as he did, and sat at the base of said altar. It wasn't even a second after he sat down when C.C. stepped over to him and slammed the palm of her right hand onto his forehead. Instantaneously the doors of the building slammed shut and a ferocious, other worldly wind as cold as ice began to rage throughout the building. The floor began to shake and C.C.'s lime green hair began to rise and move in all directions. The glowing scarlet code appeared on her own forehead and the back of her hand. Whispers begun to spread throughout the building, too many to understand a single one of them, but not enough to end this ritual. The image of C's world appeared to Lelouch with the sound of C.C.'s monotone voice speaking in a language that sounded like no other. Slightly similar to a Latin incarnation in speed of speaking, but much, much worse. The red glow of the building began to seep out of the walls and spiraled throughout the building, ending when it crashed into Lelouch, making his code begin to materialize and glow brighter and brighter. A sharp pain shot through Lelouch, his eyes began to shine as the Geass appeared. Veins shot through his eyes, becoming dangerously bloodshot, forcing a steady stream of blood to begin to pour from the left eye. A feeling like millions electric shocks, almost an entire electric current, flowed out of C.C. and into Lelouch. Lightning crashed outside as the sound of thunder echoed through the building. The whispers grew into screams and C.C.'s voice grew dark, like something evil was controlling her words. It was so loud that Lelouch felt like his eardrums were going to burst out of his head. Each word made his head pound more than the last, like the words were physical hammers beating him slowly. And only seconds later everything went suddenly deadly silent, the wind stopped, the whispers faded and C.C. collapsed to the ground with a moderately loud thud .

"C.C.!" Lelouch shouted, forgetting his own pain and running to her side. He quickly pulled her over to one of the pews and sat her on it.

"Is that the ritual? Is it over?" Lelouch asked.

"That's all that's required of me. You already have code, so I didn't need to go through the entire ritual of giving you mine, I only had to feed the power into you." C.C. responded with a monotone voice, as if what she just went through was perfectly normal.

"What did it do then? I don't feel any more powerful." Lelouch's voice grew slightly louder, but more with concern for C.C. than for his own problem.

"We don't know how you will change, we can only find out with time. As I said it's different with each person, the best way to find out is to test it. Now that this is done, where would you like to go? You have a million lifetimes ahead of you and it's your decision what we do with them."

Lelouch's voice went back to a normal tone, "Is there any signs of rebellion against the current empire? Nunnally most likely decided that each country gets a representative in the head government of Britannia, these people would still have complete control over their countries. This would cause rebellion in any number of countries, so we need to find which and see if we support these rebels or get rid of them."

C.C. giggled a little, "You still want to play hero and save the day from the menace of Britannia? Okay, the first sign of rebellion is in the western Russian state, specifically Moscow, Our best bet is to head there. But you're going to need a disguise. Also, we need to give you a name, like V.V. or C.C., we need to give you a name of associate with your code. I think R.R. works, you do have a lot to do with rebellion, so I think we'll make that the letter."

"I'll get something to disguise me on the way. Are you okay to be on the move?."

"Lelouch, I'm an immortal witch. No matter what I'll be able to get back up and go, but you're driving."

With that C.C. rose and Lelouch and her walked back to the horse cart. Lelouch climbed into the seat where the driver sits and grabbed the ropes as the horses rose and C.C. hopped in the back and lid down on the hay. The cart had only just started moving when she spoke.

 _"I said that Geass was the Power of the Kings which would condemn you to a life of solitude. I think maybe that's not quite correct. Right, Lelouch?"_ C.C. looked into the sky with her head tilted towards Lelouch and in the front of the cart you could see Lelouch with a slight smirk as they rode off towards their next rebellion.


	4. Russia

**A/N: So, I've been getting messages saying that the story seems to be boring and like it's in the exposition stage and I would like to say, it** _ **was**_ **in the exposition stage! I made that part because I wanted to include the last line of the second chapter to reference the show. Now that I have finished that part I am going to write normal parts, like arcs in an anime, this will be going from country to country, focusing on many chapters per country. They may be in one town/city or more, depending on how much I know about the country and what I feel about writing. There is not set finishing point, I'm writing until I feel this is done. Also, don't forget that THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, it's not going to be that good. Anyway, thank you for making it to the third chapter (not including the prologue) and I hope you enjoy! (P.S. sorry for moving through the plot so quickly.)**

The plane came to a screeching halt as it skidded along the newly paved runway. The old model of the Boeing 747 Jumbo Jet was very rarely used by anyone of any importance. The majority of the people contained in the flying vessel were unable to afford modern day expensive flights, so it was the perfect flight for Lelouch to hide in on his way to Moscow. Finding the only 747 that will fly to an extremely busy airport in the heart of Moscow was extremely lucky. It was the perfect location to hide in plain sight.

From the windows of the plane the sights of Russia were easy to see. All around the airport was a yellowish grass, not fully grown, from the looks of it, it barely has the ability to grow. Besides the gargantuan, white marble airport, there was the city that contained virtually no plant life. Sky rises that almost literally touch the sky, easily higher than most clouds, sprawled across the city. From blue to white glass or gray concrete or solid steel, these skyscrapers were everywhere. In the exact centre of the city was the main attraction of the city, granted it was aged greatly since it's construction, it was still very popular with tourists. Within the city it seemed there was little to no industry buildings, no pollution or anything of the sort, it was mainly offices and many, many commercial buildings. Quite a rare sight for this location in the world/ As you would expect with a new Britannian state, there were knightmare police officers all around the city, an even higher amount than usual due to the rising threats of rebellion action.

Stepping out from the plane Lelouch was almost unrecognizable as the previous emperor. No longer wearing school clothing, the zero suit or the royalty clothing, he was wearing the exact last thing you would expect to see him in. A navy blue t-shirt with the Britannian crest of honor on the front and a pair of blue denim jeans. His hair was done differently as well, being combed to the side instead of just wildly done, it was almost impossible to tell exactly who he was at the current time. C.C. was directly behind him, wearing the same outfit she was going to wear to the chinese federation back when Mao was still a problem, as she was never broadcast nationally no one would recognize her if she wore this outfit or not.

A quick view of the area provided that there was exactly seven and a half vending machines, with no noticeable location for the missing half. About three huge groups of chairs for passengers and around twenty fully armed, Britannian guards. The room was a calming blue color, probably because no one likes sitting in a plane for an extensive amount of hours and the airport employees really don't need pissed off tourists running around. So the blue helped calm them down a little. The floor was a freshly polished marble, like the outside of the building, reflecting everything above it and the ten exits had the usual metal detectors.

In a matter of minutes they made it through Russian customs, they were lucky that Britannia made the national language English and at least one person in the customs office spoke English, so it didn't take long at all. Fake passports being difficult to achieve actually proved to be very useful. Walking outside the view was an extremely impressive view. In front of them was a long and narrow, freshly done, black road, with many high rise buildings either side to it, and at the end of the road was the most magnificent building in all of Moscow. The Kremlin. The pinnacle of Russian architecture, with lights shinning and confetti flying in a 360° circumference around the building. A beautiful sight to be greeted with after an extensive flight to this location. From the looks of it there was some sort of celebration going on, and from the sights of the people around, it may have been a particular Russian celebration. This was when one of the two first spoke since they got on the plane.

"The Kremlin. Beautifully designed, but sadly only created to distract the people of this once country from their communist masters. It attracts tourists, bringing a sizeable income to the country and creates a feeling of joy to the people. The designer was genius, it worked exactly as they planned." C.C. recited as if she was on the verge of death from boredom from seeing the same thing a multitude of times, but she still kept her monotone, factual voice. "Is this where you plan on going? To the one place where you will find the most people who will actually recognize you?"

"Although some people may recognize me, it's also the most likely location for a rebellion strike. With the celebrations going on many people will be gathered around and an attack now will let the rebels prove their existence to the public. With the leverage they gained they would either try to take Russia or make some sort of bargain with the Britannia government." Lelouch replied while walking towards the building, keeping at a constant pace.

Approaching the building Lelouch got a magnificent view of the Kremlin. With it's multicolored flashing lights and towers reaching to extreme heights. Confetti blasting from the top of each tower and a song that sounded like the Russian national anthem being played so loud it was almost impossible to think. The celebratory fireworks were shooting off into the sky with explosions of red, white and blue illuminating the sky. But one of these fireworks looked different. Although many were designed to give off red and white smoke as they shot off, this one's was gray. A dark gray. And that is when all hell broke loose.

Most of the crowd was wearing typical mid-length shorts and t-shirts, mostly the color of the Russian flag to celebrate the event, but that changed almost instantly. Articles of red, white and blue clothing flew into the air as soldiers wearing camouflage armor began appearing where the celebratory clothing once was. Most were wielding ancient weaponry like pre-knightmare pistols and small submachine guns. Russian and English shouting could be heard from all around, the area, screaming things like "Get down!" or "This is our land, get the fu*k out!" mixed in with so many gunshots you couldn't hear yourself think. Bullets were flying, people were running in all directions except up, but that may change with how scared everyone was, smoke began to rise in many locations and to make matters worse at least thirty seven Sutherland's began to roll in. Each one painted red with the Russian flag on the right shoulder. The concrete began to turn a deep crimson as the gun shoots continued and became more common. The blood began to flow through the cracks of the concrete similar to rivers, only there was much more liquid here. Even the smell of blood began to float throughout the air, a smell so sickening that it would drive most to pure insanity when mixed with what they were seeing. But Lelouch was just standing there with C.C. right behind him, watching it happen. Not even so much as twitching at such a dark, but familiar sight.

"Hmph," Lelouch made the slight grunting sound with a perfectly blank expression on his face. "Okay, now it's our turn." A slight smirk spread across his face as his head tilted down, giving off his ever so creepy stare.


	5. The Russian Rebels

Lelouch walked calmly amidst the deafening gunshots and shrieks of pure terror. Watching with almost no sign of emotion as countless innocents dropped around him, some grasping onto his legs screaming at him to help them. Never the less, Lelouch kept at a constant pace as he moved towards the Kremlin, the center of this rebellion action.

At the base of the Kremlin was the main force of the rebels, with five Knightmares and over fifty heavily armed soldiers, all defending the only entrance into the building. These soldiers were shouting all forms of Russian sentences at the public, most of which sounded like forms of extreme vulgar from the way the said it. During all this yelling Lelouch, who now had a mask from one of the very few fallen rebels, was walking towards what seemed to be the highest ranking in this group. He stood out among the rest. Most rebels were wearing pre-Britannia control camouflage armor, but this soldier, he was wearing a blood red outfit with a old Russian winter hat, almost as if he was from the ancient cold war between Britannia and Russian from many years ago. He stood in the front center of the group, by the central Knightmare, making it easy to reach him, but not much else with all of that manpower by him.

Keeping at a steady pace, Lelouch moved towards this man, reaching him in under a minute. Almost instantly this high ranking rebel began to shout at him, first in Russian, but then very broke English when he realized that the person who suddenly approached him did not speak Russian. "Stay back! You move, you die! This is our land now!" He shouted with such a thick accent that it was a wonder how other Russians understood his shouting when he was speaking Russian. He jerked his arms forward and pointed his gun straight at Lelouch and continued to shout at him.

An evil grin, like a smirk of enjoyment, spread across Lelouch's face as he kept walking towards the man. The shouting continued and finally Lelouch felt a sharp pain pierce his abdomen. A bullet, one fired from the man in front of him, followed by many more, all going through his torso and out the other side. But he kept walking, as if this pain was nothing more than a scratch from a mere animal.

A look of horror appeared on the man's face as he continued to fire. He eyes began to bulge out of their sockets, his limbs trembled at incredible speeds as he witnessed this unknown, invincible beast approach him. Sweat began to run down his face and slowly dripped off his chin, each drop ringing loudly in his ears as this monster, this absolute demon lurked towards him. His shouts of warning became screams of absolute terror. His aim quickly became sloppy and bullets started to spread throughout Lelouch's body. Head, arms, legs, everything. But his dark, twisted grin only grew larger as he continued to move, unphased by the normally deadly blows being shot towards him. Each one of his steps ringing in the Russian's ear. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Each louder than the last, louder than all of the shooting and screaming around him. The only thing he could hear better was his heart beating at inhuman speeds from the fear of what was gradually approaching. That's when he saw it, a mark of a pure demon. A symbol of horror that will forever burn in his skull. Lelouch's eye, and the Geass contained within them. And after that, everything around him went pure black, darker than night itself. His body went cold, as cold as the winter's night itself. He could only hear a few words, and nothing more. "Bring me to your leader." That is when nothing else remained.

His eyes glazed over and all expression and emotion was drained from his body. "Yes sir!" The Russian shouted as he brought Lelouch into the Kremlin, towards the leader of this hideous attack that is still causing the death of many innocent civilians. A man who could only be described as a true monster, after Lelouch Vi Britannia, of course.

The room they entered was very well designed. With multiple paintings around the room, all featuring past Russian leaders, a steel and golden, throne-like chair in the center back of the room, a smaller throne next to the bigger one, this one being steel and silver, and other forms of Russian decorations around the room. Facing the throne was 2 steel chairs that didn't fit with any other forms of decoration in the room, most likely there for an event such as this.

"SIT!" A booming voice exploded throughout the voice with enough power it almost made Lelouch twitch at the pure force. But Lelouch did sit down in the chair and faced the man. "WHY DO YOU DARE TO INTERRUPT ME?"

A quick examination proved why this man was the leader over such a rebel force. This man was tall, even while sitting he was taller than Lelouch was while standing. He was muscular to points where he seemed possibly unhealthy and he had scars all over him, with a deep one shooting through his eye as if he was millimetres away from having it slashed out with a knife. The rest of his face didn't make him seem any kinder. His eyes were dark, with a cold feeling to them, almost as if he could stare into your soul and cut it in half with just a single look. His face was shapen hard from the muscles and strength built up inside of him.

Lelouch tilted his head downward as the evil grin spread across his face once again, and he began to speak to the muscular giant in front of him. "Hm," he make a sound of amusement at such a statement, "how foolish of you. Ordering around your superior." He looked up again, with once different to his face. A blood red glow emanating from his eyes as he stared into the soul of the man in front of him, "Now, you shall serve me." Lelouch stated with as much force, but less volume, as the man did before him.

The man jumped up began to shout, "Who the hell do you think…" He was cut off in the middle of his shouting as his vision went darker than the darkest of nights. A feeling of ice shot through his body, similar to that of the man in red, as his entire body froze on the spot. The words of Lelouch echoed throughout his head. "You shall serve me." repeated itself over and over again, growing louder and louder, until everything suddenly went silent. And that is when he felt nothing else, not even the air around him.

"Good." Lelouch spoke, maintaining his grin, "Now the fun can begin."


	6. Terrible Beginnings

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I went on vacation last weekend and didn't get time to write and I have been having a hard time motivating myself to get up and write the newest chapters. But if you're reading this it means I somehow did motivate myself and now the next chapter can begin! If you see any mistakes or areas I should edit to improve please say so! The person who normally edits was unable to do so today, so I'm looking for your help! P.S. The listed battle positions do not actually exist. Also for those of you who don't know, a % placed in the middle of a line with nothing on the same line means time has passed.**

%

"Now, order your men to spread out, even the ones guarding this building. All the civilians have left or been killed, we will not need a battle formation. Leave one knightmare as a guard and send the rest in formation C2, from the great war." Lelouch began to order his now zombified giant while walking towards a large table with a map of the area of the palace placed on it. "The Britannians will arrive soon, and with that they will bring a whole new set of problems. We need to be prepared."

"Yes my lord." The muscular giant bending his own will at every command from Lelouch to serve his new master. He immediately began to order his soldiers into an ancient battle position designed to crush tanks without having any of your own. "PREPARE FOR A MUCH MORE DIFFICULT FIGHT! GET IN BATTLE POSITION C2!" He began shouting his orders into a microphone that looked older than him with an ever greater force than when he first 'spoke' to Lelouch.

"B-but sir, that position is older than us and we are talking about Britannia, they have the force of the army of the entire world! Are you sure this is the right way to do this?!" The voice of a worried soldier began to protest, joined by an overwhelming amount of others following his lead, all speaking a very similar message, that this will end with them killed, or that it won't work. The voices, now growing in volume, also showed no signs of stopping. Panic was also beginning to spread across the entire force, with some screaming and other just sitting where they are, ready for death. But the majority still protested their orders.

A distinct look of anger began to form on the commander's face, mainly the veins in his neck and forehead became much more visible. He clenched his fist so tight that the veins looked as if they were going to pop out of his hand. He slammed his fist down on the table with such force the table, and the floor underneath it began to crack with bits of each flying in every possible direction. The entirety of the Russian rebels all instantly stopped speaking out of fear of their commanders rage and possible punishment. "I SAID, GET IN YOUR POSITIONS! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE THE SOLDIERS WHO ALLOWED MOTHER RUSSIA TO DIE ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE AFRAID OF THE LEADERSHIP OF YOUR COMMANDER, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR YOU WILL DIE TO MY HAND BEFORE BRITANNIA'S!"

Slight sounds of terror could be heard amongst the rebels, like whimpering, but they reluctantly moved to their positions, as ordered by their commander. In a matter of minutes they were into a pincer like formation, known as C2, and were awaiting the Britannians own force. It was eerily silent. The only sound that could be heard across the entire field was the sound of breathing and impatient movements. Not even the wounded soldiers were making any sounds and all the civilians had either evacuated or been killed in this action. Everything was almost completely still, very few men even dared to allow their stomachs to move as they breathed, mostly out of fear. And that is when it hit, it begun with a deafeningly loud, low pitched sonic boom that spread across the entire area of the Kremlin, causing the ground to begin to shake as much as a weak earthquake, with this came the most horrifying machine the Russian Rebels have ever seen. This was so powerful that even Lelouch was frightened at what he saw. This was a carrier, similar to the one that prince Schneizel used, a flying fortress with the name The Avalon Blaze, due to its new red color. Except this new Avalon had the newest model of Britannian shields, colored blood red and near impenetrable by anything except the Lancelot Albion/the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N, a full on barrage from thousands of generation six knightmares, or another flying fortress. These were the ultimate absolute defense system. That wasn't even the worst part. This flying fortress had the shield go completely around it, leaving no weaknesses or open areas, and weaponry equal to that of over one hundred hadron cannons per gun on the fortress, and there were nine of those guns total amongst the entire fortress. Along with those it had the standard weapons of the previous flying fortress, only double the amount and slightly upgraded to fit the new technology, a launch bay for knightmares, much larger than before and a slightly better overall design for greater protection, making the connecting points of the wings no longer a weak spot..

Amongst the rebel forces shouting could be heard, screams of panic and expected sounds of absolute terror were also present. This panic did not seem to have an end, even after the commander shouted the information that this monster of a fortress could only fire with the shields down, a similar defect to other flying fortresses. And this terror only increased when they see what was coming next, although the launch bay for this fortress was increased in size, only one knightmare flew out, a knightmare so powerful that it would be capable of destroying the entire fortress singlehandedly, with the correct pilot. This knightmare was the Lancelot Albion Blaze, a model with the new and improved shields and its pilot was none other than Zero himself, assistant of empress Nunnally vi Britannia.

Back in the Kremlin, Lelouch's eyes grew wide at the sight he had witnessed, Zero, his only friend and previous persona, was on the battlefield against him. A drop of sweat rolled down his face and his hands began to shake. He stared as the Lancelot began to fly throughout Lelouch's borrowed forces, with all of them dropping behind the Lancelot the second it flew past. Lelouch clenched his hand into a fist and looked at the commander, he began to speak, but it came out as more of a terrified shout, "Order them to kill him! Don't let the Lancelot stay standing! We can't lose this battle!" The commander did as he said, but nothing changed. Not a single one of the soldiers were able to even land a shot on the Lancelot as it flew closer and closer to the Kremlin. Panic began to grow in Lelouch, his mind going wild with thoughts of what would happen when Suzaku saw him. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't allow himself to be caught.

"You are going to take over this battle." Lelouch spoke to the commander, "Do not lose." And with that message he ran through the building, up and down each hallway, looking for some sort of pathway under the building. He heard an explosion behind him in the command room, the Lancelot must have finally broke in, but Lelouch kept running, unable to even think about stopping for even a second. He heard the entrance hatch to the Lancelot open and footsteps began to move in his direction. These footsteps were getting closer and closer, each louder than the previous, moving at speeds faster than Lelouch would be able to reach in a thousand years. These footsteps continued to get louder and never slowed, unlike Lelouch who was unable to keep running due to his lack of exercise and recently being stabbed. His speed slowed and all seemed to be at an end as the footsteps were now just in the last hall he himself was in, and that's when Lelouch found it. An iron door, unlike the rest which were door was lacking any form of decoration, or even paint, unlike the rest of the doors, which were extremely decorated, made well enough for a king to be proud of the work.

Lelouch ripped open the door as fast as humanly possible and sprinted inside, closing it behind him, but making sure to keep it silent so the pursuer would be unable to easily track his location. The room was extremely dark, with the only source of light being a small window at the back of the room. Lelouch made his way deeper into this room, noticing that the only visible object was a set of iron bars and a door made out of the same material. This room was used to hold the worst prisoners and what Lelouch was now looking at was the jail cell. The footsteps that were chasing him seemed to have slowed massively, meaning the pursuer knew that Lelouch was nearby. There was only seconds to spare before the chaser found Lelouch's location. So Lelouch did the most logical thing he could think of at the time. He pulled the door open, being careful to not let it creak, and he ran into the cell and began to explore, hoping the last prisoner somehow managed to escape. The very familiar footsteps began to move towards the door and the shaking returned to Lelouch, but he continued to search despite everything. Lelouch was able to hear a hand touch the door knob and turn it, and at the moment Lelouch saw his only ray of hope, an excess of darkness, more than you would expect in an almost pitch black room, under the iron and straw bed. Lelouch got onto his hands and knees and dove for the underside of the bed, sliding directly under as the door to the room slammed open with almost at much force as the explosion when the Lancelot entered the building. And to Lelouch's luck, there was a hole under the bed. The only problem being that he fell directly into the hole and was now falling downwards as extreme speeds towards the ground below. He was careful to not make a sound while he fell, hoping the pursuer would not hear him. And only after a few seconds of falling a familiar sensation returned to Lelouch, the cold feeling of damp concrete on his skin, only this time it was with the force of a charging elephant, and that is when everything went black.


	7. A Mysterious Visitor

A/N: I am considering adding a relationship to this story between two of the characters, but only if it makes sense. Feel free to give me suggestions!

A blinding white light flashed into Lelouch's cornea as he slowly opened his eyes, keeping them squinted nearly to the point of closing them again to avoid being slightly blinded by the pure white light. He tried to rise onto his feet to be ready to move in case anything dangerous decided to leap out of the dazzlingly bright ivory prison of light that has been forced upon him. But this effort was met with failure as he had his own leg slip out from under him and was slammed into the ground once again, with less pain than before.

As Lelouch hit the ground he felt a sharp pain surge throughout his body, a feeling that needles were stabbed into him, hundreds all at once. He clenched his stomach while curling up into a semi-ball due to this pain and a slight sound of frustration mixed with pain escaped his lips. After around thirty seconds of this pain induced fetal position Lelouch carefully placed his dominant hand onto the ground in front of him and with great effort he forced himself to rise again. This effort was met with another fall, but this time Lelouch managed to force his non-dominant hand onto the ground while his face was mere inches from having the familiar pain of hundreds of needles jabbing into him all at once spread throughout his entire head and neck areas. Balancing himself onto his knees he managed to kneel up and after trying, and failing, to do so for at least two minutes, and after all this time he was finally able to fully open his eyes and take in his surroundings.

In front of the now kneeling Lelouch was a lady with her hand extended towards Lelouch. This lady was the most beautiful vision to have ever entered Lelouch's sight. Radiating beauty with a genuine smile on her face. She had golden brown hair reaching just past her shoulders, which brought out her silver eyes that looked as if they could stare into your soul. But her radiant silver eyes also looked kinder than any other. More than kindness itself. Around her body was a dress that could only be described as perfection. It looked as if it was made from the finest of silk, making a luxury white color, and contained designs of pure polished gold. For shoes she wore fairy tale like glass slippers that matched the outfit perfectly. Some would say that she was more beautiful than angels themselves.

Lelouch grabbed her hand and she pulled him onto his feet. At eye level she was the pure essence of a goddess spoken about in ancient stories. But Lelouch, caring for nothing of the sort, glared at her before she finally noticed his expression and the smile drained from her face. Her look hardened as she prepared to speak.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia. 99th emperor to the royal throne, leader of the Black Rebellion and once leader of the Black Knights themselves. Founder of the United Federation of Nations, destroyer of damocles and murderer of Emperor Charles Zi Britannia. Otherwise known as Zero." She spoke with the voice of an angel, the kindest and warmest voice audible to human ears, but also with a factual tone, as if there was no emotion behind what she was speaking. "I have brought you to this dimension after your… less than impressive escape from Suzaku Kururugi to warn you."

Lelouch, finally paying attention without a look of absolute hatred began to speak. "Warn me? Who are…" He was cut off before he could continue.

"Who I am means nothing at this moment, you will find that out soon enough during your journeys to 'save the world' from rebellion and corruption, or what you plan on doing instead if you have such plans. And yes, I have come to warn you of an oncoming danger. One disguised as a friend will be nothing more to you in the future than your downfall and your end. One who is very close, yet very far away. One by the name of…" The speech came to a sudden end as the ground began to shake violently around them and Lelouch was overcome by dizziness from nothing visibly around him.

The lady's mouth continued to move as she finished her speech, but the shaking, now at extreme levels, began to emit a loud screeching sound preventing any form of travel amongst it. The dizziness began to grow in Lelouch as the world began to spin around him and the image of the lady began to fade. Next thing he knew he was once again opening his eyes to an image of C.C. right above him, shaking him wildly. Her eyes showed no forms of emotion as she stared blankly at Lelouch.

"We have to go, I don't think you want Britannia to find you down here and lock you in the prison you just escaped from." C.C.'s first words to Lelouch since the incident were as expected, nothing more than orders of what to do next. And as you would expect, they did just as she said.

Their steps splashed lightly as they walked down the dark, damp tunnel. The only other sound being their breathing and the occasional mouse running along the tubing. There was no one else in these tunnels, and with that there was no light, except for a barely working flashlight that looked strangely like it came from a Russian soldier. The tunnels were also completely black, making it much harder to see, even with the added light. No words were spoken either, it was as if each knew exactly what the other was thinking about, escape. Although that was only partially true, where Lelouch's mind was mostly focused on the beautiful vision he saw while unconscious, and what exactly she meant by her warning.

These quiet thoughts and peaceful moments were stopped abruptly when voices could be faintly heard in the distance. Voices that sounded like there were full of rage, and very Russian. Without increasing in pace Lelouch moved towards these voices in hopes of finding an exit. But he was not greeted with exactly as he had hoped.

Within a couple minutes of walking Lelouch had come upon the voices that continuously got louder and sounded more like infuriated shouting as he got closer. Upon seeing the sources of this shouting Lelouch had seen pure horror of the actions of Britannia and the rebels forces, although it didn't faze him in the slightest. In front of him was a large pile of humans, each dead due to different causes. Some were blatantly shot, others seemed to be stabbed multiple times and even more seemed to be strangled to death. In total there may have been at least twenty five bodies, each covered in blood and hardly recognizable from what they once were. Some even had forms of bone protruding through their skin and forms of visible muscle.

When greeted with this sight Lelouch looked up, as expressionless as ever, and found that the people who were once shouting at each other were now staring at him. There were three different rebel soldiers, one wearing a form of badge to show higher ranking. They each looked moderately injured, all three shot in non-vital locations multiple times, with high amounts of blood pouring from the wounds.

"Do any of you speak English?" He quickly requested from them.

"Uh, I do." The higher ranking officer replied after a little bit of thinking and strange looks.

Lelouch removed the contacts from his eyes and stared into the soul of the man in front of him. "Good, now tell me everything that happened here." He ordered.

The officer opened his mouth to speak and found that no sound came out. His ability to move was taken from his as he looked into the eyes of Lelouch. Everything around him slowly grew dark as all that was left was the blood red symbol of Geass that was taking over his mind. A cold feeling shot down his spine and spread through his body and he felt as if blades of ice were being stabbed into him in every possible location on his body. He felt like screaming, running, killing Lelouch or even himself to escape the torment. He felt the temperature continue to drop as the symbol of Geass grew brighter and brighter. He felt as the pain got worse and worse, turning this endless torment into an unstoppable hell. His conscious began to fade as the symbol grew brighter. He felt himself begin to lose control of his mind, wanting to scream for help more and more, feeling as the temperature grew to unbearable levels and the pain of multiple swords piercing his skin grew worse and worse. The words "tell me everything that happened here" echoed throughout his mind, growing louder and loud, the torment never ending. And then, everything went black.

"Yes my lord!" The officer mindlessly replied while bringing up his right hand to salute Lelouch, leaving his subordinates behind him in complete shock. "The Britannians completely overwhelmed us, we ran here to escape and found a couple soldiers that arrived after the flying knightmare you call Lancelot. We noticed the soldiers piling bodies of innocents after this disaster and we killed them on sight. I will add that we did not kill any innocents ourselves." The officer surprisingly spoke very well put together English when under mind control.

Lelouch's look darkened and a piercing gaze appeared in his eyes as he put the contacts back in. "Look's like this rebellion will be more difficult than expected. Now, shoot your subordinates and then yourself, you are of no more use to me."

"Yes my lord." The officer turned around, and before the two other soldiers could even point their guns a bullet appeared between their eyes with perfect accuracy. Then another appears on the side of the head of the officer before all three dropped dead.

Without hesitation Lelouch continued down the tunnel, now able to see light. Upon exiting the tunnel into the now barren, battle scarred land, Lelouch was greeted with one more surprise. The Guren S.E.I.T.E.N with the right arm pointed directly at Lelouch. The knightmare did not move in the slightest and inside you were able to see it's most famed pilot with a look of absolute and utter terror on her face.


End file.
